


testing theories

by adamparrsh



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Failed Phone Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, POV Alternating, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Sex, Sexting, i promise this is not as explicit as it sounds, it's just funny and awkward most of the time, then actual phone sex, they're two horny dorks who missed each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamparrsh/pseuds/adamparrsh
Summary: Five times Ronan and Adam failed at phone sex, plus one time they succeed.Adam and Ronan miss each other, awkwardness and bad innuendos happen.





	testing theories

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy I'm back in the tag to bring you the product of my procastination. I was supposed to study this week but my dumb ass thought it would be great to start a new Pynch fic, so here it is.
> 
> WARNING: this isn't as explicit as it sounds but there's still a lot of sexual content, and it does gets a bit explicit at the end.
> 
> As always:  
> \- english isn't my first language sorry if I suck  
> \- i'm still new at this fic writing thing sorry if I suck  
> \- i actually liked how this fic turned out so please please leave me comments telling me what you think <3 <3 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Ronan's bold, Adam's italics.

 

**1.**

 

  
  
The first time it failed to happen it wasn't serious, of course. Adam only had two months left at Aglionby before he had to start making plans for college. The first thing he took off his to do list was buying a phone, it was a second-hand one he bought from someone on the internet, after he rejected Ronan's offer to dream him a new one instead of risking buying it from a stranger online. He was scared that it would break after a week or something. But after a month it worked just fine and Adam was happy with it.  
  
However, he was not so happy when Ronan texted him while he was in class. When his phone started vibrating inside his pocket, in the middle of a presentation, Adam regretted ever telling him to start using his phone. That had been yesterday, and this was Ronan being his obnoxious self and trying to prove his point that he didn't need it.  
  
Adam ignored the vibration on his leg until the bell rang, and he could finally tell Ronan to fuck off. He had thirty new messages.  
  
**hey**  
  
**i'm using**  
  
**my phone**  
  
**adam**  
  
**hey**  
  
**hey**  
  
**i'm bored**  
  
**adam**  
  
**what u doing**  
  
**i miss u**  
  
**tell gansey hes a dumbass**  
  
**youre also a dumbass**  
  
**im using my phone**  
  
**like you told me too**  
  
  
Adam ignored the second half of the messages, sure that he wasn't missing much, and replied.  
  
_I was in class asshole_  
  
**oops sorry**  
  
**jk im not**  
  
_I told you to practice texting not fucking spamming me_  
  
**you said to spam u if it was something important**  
  
Adam read back all the messages to see if there was something important hiding there but found nothing.  
  
_What was so important?_  
  
**i was bored**  
  
**and horny**  
  
_Are you kidding me?_  
  
**no ??**  
  
**im still horny actually**  
  
_Ronan don't fucking text me while I'm in school if it's not something important_  
  
_I get it, you proved your point_  
  
_Don't use your phone if you don't want to sorry I suggested it_  
  
**okay**  
  
**1- it was really important**  
  
**2- im glad**  
  
**3- apology accepted**  
  
_I hate you_  
  
_I'm failing to see the important part here_  
  
**the part that i miss u and im horny**  
  
_We literally saw each other this morning calm down_  
  
**but its been two days since we had sex :(**  
  
_Wow you even send faces now_  
  
**dont ignore me**  
  
_I'm at school and you're texting me about sex, of course I'll ignore you_  
  
**what if i send u nudes?**  
  
_RONAN_  
  
_No_  
  
**fuck you**  
  
**describe what you're wearing then**  
  
_My school uniform, cause I'm at S C H O O L_  
  
**i can see that, you learned to spell**  
  
_Fuck you_  
  
**i would if you were here but youre not and im still horny**  
  
_Jerk off or something, stop being a pain in the ass_  
  
**i want you to be a pain in MY ass ;)**  
  
_Ronan seriously stop_  
  
**if i go there can we fuck in the janitors closet???**  
  
_No_  
  
**behind the bleachers?**  
  
_No_  
  
**make out?**  
  
_No_  
  
**what if i go pick u up today**  
  
_That'd be great_  
  
**so you'll do it?**  
  
_Do what?_  
  
Even though Ronan was being purposefully obnoxious, Adam couldn't deny he was enjoying this conversation way too much. He actually laughed out loud when Ronan answered that last question with the eggplant and peach emoji, some people even turned to look at him. Adam ignored them and kept texting.  
  
_When did you even learn the meaning of those emojis?_  
  
**i can not use my phone and still know about internet slang parrish thanks**  
  
_Was it Henry?_  
  
**no**  
  
**yes..**  
  
**so????? you'll do it?**  
  
_Sorry I can't hear you_  
  
**ha ha**    
  
_I gotta get back to class, see you later_  
  
**adammmm**  
  
_I'm losing signal_  
  
**ADAM**  
  
**will you do it?**  
  
_Yes_  
  
Later that day, between kisses shared in a backseat, hands rushing to pull shirts off, and hips collading against each other, their phones weren't even a second thought.

 

 

**2.**

**  
  
** The second time it failed to happen, it was after Adam's first month in college. Adam was happier than he'd ever been in his life. He was only adapting but he already loved everything about college: his classes, his teachers, the people, even his roommate who was annoyingly talkative but a nice person still.  
  
The only negative part was the distance, and how much he missed Ronan and Opal. Adam was getting used to missing them, only because he forced himself (and Ronan) to acknowledge his feelings once they were apart. This way, missing Ronan was like breathing, he knew he was doing it, but he wasn't thinking about it all the time as if it were a bad disease, even though it ached like one. **  
**  
They had come up with a routine after Adam sent him his schedule, Ronan would call when he knew Adam was free, if he felt like using his phone. They'd talk about anything, sometimes Adam would go on and on about college and Ronan would listen; other times Ronan would tell him all about his work at the barns, or what crazy thing Opal did that day, when that happened, Adam would close his eyes and imagine he was with them.  
  
Phone calls and texting helped a lot when it came to keeping up with each other's lives. It helped ease the longing in their hearts. But Adam's heart wasn't the only thing longing for Ronan, and he suspected Ronan's wasn't either.  
  
It wasn't until he was in the cafeteria one day, having lunch with some of his new friends, that the subject came up in conversation. Adam wasn't the only one of the group in a long distance relationship. His friend Denise was talking about how she and her boyfriend had been together for two years, one of those spent living in different states.  
  
"You learn to miss them after a while" Denisse said. "Phones are life savers, it doesn't feel like a long distance if you talk all the time"  
  
She was talking to Mike, after he stated that he could never be on a long distance relationship, and told Adam and Denise he admire them for it. Mike nodded and frowned, eyes focused on Denise as if she was a complicated equation.  
  
"But what about sex?" Mike asked after a while, he looked really confused. Denise laughed, and Adam turned his full attention to her answer.  
  
"What about it?" Denise said. "You know you can be in a relationship without having sex right? It's not mandatory"  
  
"Shit, sorry I know!" Mike said. "I was thinking that I would miss the sex too if I was doing long distance, of course it's not mandatory"  
  
"Well the answer to your question" Denise said, after rolling her eyes. "Is phones again"  
  
"You mean phone sex?" Mike asked. "I knew that existed but I never knew how it worked"  
  
"Have you heard about Google?" Sara asked, lifting an eyebrow. She had been listening and eating at the same time like Adam was. Mike rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"I'm an innocent child, I don't Google sex related stuff" Mike said, somehow that reminded Adam of Matthew. Adam smiled. "How does phone sex work, Adam?"  
  
Adam choked on his drink. His friends laughed.  
  
"What?" he asked, Mike just lifted his eyebrows, waiting for an answer. "Um, I don't know I never tried it"  
  
"Seriously?" Denise asked. "You should, it's great!"  
  
"Well, It's only been a month since I saw my boyfriend and we've never been away from each other before so..." Adam said.  
  
"Do you miss having sex?" Mike asked. Sara reached over to him and hit him lightly on the back of his head. "Ouch!"  
  
"Stop asking people about their sex life" she said. Adam was greatful, especially because his answer was yes.  
  
"Okay sorry, jeez" Mike said. "I won't ask again"  
  
"Good" Sara said.  
  
Denise had no problem talking about her sex life apparently, because she answered Mike's question and kept talking anyway.  
  
"Basically you just turn your partner on over the phone, it's not that complicated" Denise said. "You can text, call or videochat, whatever works best for you"  
  
"So you basically masturbate over the phone with your boyfriend?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's all about communication and knowing what the other person likes. I mean, it's not like face to face sex of course, but you can always get creative. The hardest part for us is finding a time when we're both available." Denise said, she laughed at the last part. "When I'm not on my period he's on his, when I'm not in class he is, and so on, it sucks. It's worth it, though."  
  
Adam was listening closely, but still pretending that it wasn't a big deal. He mentally was going through his schedule and trying to find a time when his roommate wasn't in the room. That was tomorrow. Adam smiled at Denise, she smiled back knowingly. Adam wasn't big on sharing details about his personal life like she was, but she wasn't big on asking him about it either. He was thankful for the advice, even though it wasn't directly aimed at him.  
  
"Okay that does sound nice, I get it" Mike said, "but I couldn't do it"  
  
"That's a shame, you'll never know reunion sex" Denise said. "AKA the best kind"  
  
Adam couldn't wait to test Denise's theory.  
  
But before that, he had a lot of research to do before tomorrow.  
  
******  
  
All of the articles he read suggested similar things: tease your partner, ask questions, describe. Adam could do all of those things, the one that he couldn't do however, was telling Ronan what he intended to do.  
  
Why was it so embarrassing? He knew Ronan'll tease him when he told him about it, but Ronan teased him all the time about anything, so why did it matter? He thought he was past that stage where he was shy in front of Ronan, but this was different. This meant they'll have to talk to each other, he had to be seductive.  
  
To be fair with himself, he was pretty seductive. He could look at Ronan once in a certain way and Ronan would be begging for more a second later, even if all he did was look at him. He knew all this, because he put the theory in practise everytime they had sex, and the conclusion was always the same. Or maybe it was just Ronan's thirst. Either way, Adam knew Ronan was willing to try new stuff all the time, he even encouraged it.  
  
But that was when they were together, face to face. Adam was sure that part of his confidence and seductiveness came easily to him only when he was in front of Ronan. He wasn't a big talker when they were having sex, he prefered to let their bodies do the talking. And well, Ronan.  
  
He tried to think about something else because his roommate was home and tonight wouldn't be the night. He texted Ronan ten minutes ago but he didn't reply, he was probably getting Opal ready for bed. Which meant he was probably running around the house, chasing after her to go change into her pajamas.  
  
Adam left his phone on the bed and started to revise again for his classes tomorrow. Ten minutes in, Ronan replied and Adam went back to lay on his bed. Adam smiled at the first message.  
**  
hey  
  
sorry the gremlin's a nightmare  
  
she wants to talk to you  
  
** After that, there was an incoming facetime call. Adam reached for his earphones, he put one over his hearing ear and answered.  
  
"Hi Adam!!" Opal shouted, Adam turned the volume down and made a face. He could hear Ronan in the back don't fucking scream Jesus.  
  
"Hi Opal" Adam smiled, she was on her pajamas on her room, "are you getting ready for bed?"  
  
"Yes but Kerah is mean cause I don't want to sleep yet" she said. She was holding the phone in a way that she was in front of the camara. Ronan was visible in the back laying on her bed, his arms were locked in the back of his head. He looked hot. Adam mentally slapped himself. Opal offered Ronan her tounge and Ronan flipped her off.  
  
"He really is, isn't he? But isn't it late for you to be awake?" Adam asked, she shook her head.  
  
"No, I always stay awake until there's darkness" Opal explained, as if darkness was a logical time to be awake. "I was going to sleep but Kerah said he wanted to go to bed and talk to you and I wanted to do that too"  
  
"Well you're talking to me now" Adam said. "What did you do today?"  
  
They talked for a few more minutes, Opal told him about her day and how tired she was of chasing Chainsaw around, and feeding the cows. They talked until Opal started yawning and Adam insisted that she needed to sleep so they said goodnight to her, Ronan in person and Adam over the phone. Opal waved at Adam from the bed as Ronan got out of the room.  
  
"Finally" Ronan sighed, closing the door to his bedroom. Adam smiled, it seemed he couldn't stop smiling when he talked to them. Ronan let himself fall into the bed before adding "tell me about your day"  
  
"Well, first I woke up, then I took a piss, washed my hands, brushed my teeth-" Adam intended to keep going but Ronan interrupted him with a glare.  
  
"Fascinating, college is really changing you" Ronan said. "You brush your teeth now? What's next, you'll comb your hair?"  
  
"Fuck you" Adam said, "I always brushed my teeth and my hair is perfect."  
  
"Whatever you say, Parrish" Ronan said, he was smirking now, one arm behind his head the other one holding the phone in his stomach.  
  
"Your double chin looks really cute from this angle" Adam smirked back. Ronan glared at him again and Adam laughed.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Ronan asked, adjusting the phone to another angle. Adam almost forgot what he wanted to talk about in the first place, he nearly blushed when he remembered.  
  
"Oh, yeah" Adam said, his roommate was in their shared bathroom a few feet away from him but he still felt self-conscious talking about this in his presence. "I can't tell you over the phone"  
  
"What? Why?" Ronan asked, confused. "Is it illegal?"  
  
Adam answered with a withering look. He lowered his voice "No, shithead. But it's private and my roommate is here"  
  
"Text me, then" Ronan said.  
  
"But I don't want to hang up yet" Adam said, pouting at Ronan.  
  
"Then don't" Ronan said  
  
"Thanks, Lynch. You're really helpful" Adam said. They kept talking anyway, until Adam's roommate got out of the bathroom and sat on his desk. Adam prefered videochatting over any other alternative, so he always like to do it as long as they could. Ronan texted him first after they hung up. **  
  
tell me the illegal stuff now  
  
we need code names  
**  
_I want to have sex_ **  
  
k when are u free  
  
thats not illegal tho  
  
**_No it's not, I'm free tomorrow night_ **  
  
?  
  
thats nice parrish but i cant drive there tomorrow  
  
and you have class and work how are u free  
**  
_You don't need to drive all the way here_  
  
_And yes I have class and work but I can do it before going to sleep_ **  
  
adam what the fuck  
  
are you having sex with someone else?  
  
**_Nooo_  
  
_You're making this so hard_  
  
_I meant I want to have sex, but over the phone_ **  
  
**_With you, dumbass_ **  
  
** It took Ronan around five minutes to reply and Adam was already regretting ever suggesting it. Of course Ronan found it weird. He felt so awkward just texting him that, even more so with his roommate here. He sent Ronan another message. **  
**  
_Okay, nevermind, forget I asked_ **  
  
shit no  
  
lets do it  
  
u caught me off guard  
  
i didnt know how to reply  
  
i want to  
  
**_You sure?_ **  
  
yes  
  
**_Okay. Tomorrow then._ **  
  
tomorrow ;)  
  
**_< 3_ **  
  
  
*****  
**

**  
** Adam had been buzzing with excitement all day, he felt like he ought to be embarrassed for being so excited but he didn't care. Once Ronan and Adam had sex for the first time, they didn't go less than a week without doing it. This was the longest they'd gone without touching each other and Adam missed him. He missed the way Ronan made him feel so much, he could barely stand it. Of course he thought about Ronan when he needed release, and he knew Ronan did too. But it wasn't the same as feeling him next to him and hearing his voice.  
  
It was around eleven on friday when Adam got home, his roommate was gone for the night, probably going to a party. Adam undressed as fast as he could and got in the shower, when he was done he got into his bed and texted Ronan.  
  
_Hey_  
**  
hi  
**  
_Are you ready?_ **  
  
yeah  
  
are u calling?  
  
**_Ok_ **  
**  
Adam's fingers were shaking when he called Ronan's number. Ronan's sleepy, raspy voice answered and Adam was already hard.  
  
"Hey" Ronan said. "You won't believe what happened today"  
  
"What?" Adam asked, he felt his cheeks burning with anticipation. He bit his lip.  
  
"Opal and I were outside feeding the cows, and one of them wandered away" Ronan said, amusement filling his words. Adam wasn't expecting that. "And fucking shit everywhere, as they do"  
  
Ronan was trying not to laugh. Adam frowned, he thought Ronan knew why Adam called. What was happening?  
  
"And then Opal ran after her" Ronan said, he was laughing now. And okay, Adam wanted to laugh too. "And she slipped and fell on the shit"  
  
Adam snorted as Ronan laughed on his ear. This wasn't how he thought the conversation was going to start.  
  
"And what did you do?" Adam asked, laughing a little. He felt bad for Opal.  
  
"I laughed of fucking course" Ronan said.  
  
"Ronan!" Adam scolded him.  
  
"Don't worry she laughed too, and she started to kick shit my way so don't feel so bad" Ronan said.  
  
"How big was the mess?" Adam asked.  
  
"Big. She had to take a shower and a bath to get rid of the smell" Ronan said.  
  
"And you?" Adam asked after a while. He probably would've laughed for longer if it was a different situation. But he wanted this, even though the thought of Opal and Ronan playing with shit was like two ice-cold showers, he didn't want Ronan to forget why he called in the first place. He attempted a sexy voice and tried not to cringe at his next question. "Did you get dirty?"  
  
Ronan burst out laughing. A minute passed and he was still laughing, he kept laughing after two minutes, and three, and four. Then Adam hung up.  
  
He knew it wasn't fair to be angry with Ronan, but he was really trying here. And now he was embarrassed. He missed him like crazy, this was his way of feeling closer to him but Ronan treated it like a joke and laughed at him.  
  
His phone started ringing where he dropped it next to him but he didn't want to pick up now. He didn't feel like trying another embarassing line onlyfor Ronan to laugh at him. Ronan stopped calling him and switched to texting. **  
  
adam i'm sorry  
  
please pick up  
  
i'm an idiot  
  
**_You are_ **  
  
can i call you?  
  
**_No_ **  
  
please?  
**  
Adam didn't answer. His phone started ringing five minutes later. He sighed and picked up at the last ring, he didn't want to be angry.  
  
"Adam?" Ronan said.  
  
"Hi" Adam answered.  
  
"I'm sorry" Ronan said, he sounded genuine and Adam knew he already forgave him. "I'm an asshole"  
  
"You're not" Adam said, he was burying himself under the covers, "...only an asshole, you are an immature asshole"  
  
"I am an immature asshole" Ronan agreed, a minute later he asked in what he probably thought was a sexy voice "so... what were your plans for tonight?"  
  
Adam rolled his eyes.  
  
"I had plans but I'm not in the mood anymore" Adam said, "I'm sorry for hanging up, I overreacted"  
  
"I shouldn't have laughed" Ronan said, he added after a second. "But you gotta admit it was funny, of course I was dirty I was covered in cow shit"  
  
Adam laughed, because otherwise he would be cringing. He was alone but he still covered his face with a hand in embarrassment. Once he started laughing he couldn't stop, and Ronan joined him. Then he imagined Opal slipping in poo and laughed harder.  
  
They kept laughing into each other's ears for the next five minutes, when one of them finally stopped, the other started to laugh again. Adam's stomach hurt from laughing and he felt tears in his eyes.  
  
"Stop" Adam said, he didn't even know why he was laughing now. "Shut up, stop laughing"  
  
"I'm trying" Ronan said, still laughing. He calmed down after a couple seconds, steadying his breathing. "But really, I don't know how phone sex works, you'll have to guide me"  
  
"It's okay" Adam said. "The first rule is accepting is going to be awkward and not laugh, we already failed"  
  
"Should I hang up and call again?" Ronan said. "We can act like nothing happened"  
  
"Nah, I'm not in the mood anymore" Adam said, "I just miss you"  
  
"I know, I miss you too" Ronan said. "We can try again some other day?"  
  
"Yeah" Adam whispered. "Ronan?"  
  
"Yeah?" Ronan said.  
  
"Keep talking to me until I fall asleep" Adam said. He was already sleepy.  
  
"You're telling me I have a boring voice?" Ronan said.  
  
"Yes" Adam said, soothing was a more appropiate word but he didn't say that to Ronan. "Now talk to me"  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you a bedtime story" Ronan said, clearing his throat. "Once upon a time, there was a boy so thirsty that he got turned on imagining his boyfriend covered in shit, h-"  
  
"Nevermind" Adam interrupted. "I'll hang up"  
  
"No!" Ronan, "I was joking, I'll recite you cooking recepies"  
  
"Much better" Adam smiled.  
**  
  
  
**

 

 

**3.**

 

 **  
  
** The third time it failed to happen, it was a week after their previous attempt. Adam had learned that his roommate left every friday, so he had the whole night to himself.  
  
Fridays were a chaos for Adam, he had morning and afternoon classes, and he worked at the library until ten thirty. He was happy with his schedule, he had enough sleep and none of his responsabilities overlaped. He was greatful for the job, especially because he got to study there when it was quiet.  
  
Tonight, there was a thunderstorm going on outside. Thankfully, there weren't too many people in the library, which meant it was packed anyway, but not as much as any other day. He took that opportunity to study, and when he was halfway through one of the books he got a text from Ronan. He'd told him he was done in an hour but when did Ronan Lynch listen? **  
  
im already hard  
  
where u at  
  
** Adam smiled at his phone and shook his head, his phone was at ten percent now but he left his charger in his room by accident. He only texted Ronan once, so he could save battery until he was done.  
  
_Patience_. **  
  
** He went back to his studying and ignoring the familiar feeling of anticipation on his stomach. He only had twenty minutes left of his shift so he tried to focus again, but all he could think about was Ronan waiting for him. Adam counted down the minutes on the big clock, and tried not to think about Ronan.  
  
Fifteen minutes. He put away the books he used.  
  
Ten minutes. He gathered his stuff.  
  
Five minutes. He put on his raincoat.  
  
Three minutes. He put on his backpack.  
  
Two minutes. He said goodbye to his co-workers.  
  
One minute. He heard a thunderbolt, then the power went out.  
  
Adam had never heard the library so loud before, some people cursed, some people laughed, and some people were standing up to leave. Adam even heard someone crying about their assignment due tomorrow. He felt bad for whoever that was. Then he remebered his phone, he took it out and saw the five percent symbol staring back at him.  
  
This was just Adam's luck. He wasn't a religious person but if he were, he would pray to whatever God was out there to let there be power in his building. He adjusted his raincoat and left the library.  
  
He wanted to kick himself for forgetting his charger. He wasn't like this. He never forgot stuff, but today he was on a rush and he thought he had put it on his backpack when he left for the library.  
  
He didn't. He was an idiot.  
  
His hope was running out as he walked through campus, it was pouring and he was getting soaked, but the worst part was seeing the entire campus without any lights on. He thought colleges ought to have emergency lights, the library probably had but they turned on after a while. He hoped that the problem would get solved once he got to his room.  
  
He ended up running to his building, once he got there he found some people on the foyer talking to a security guard, he overheard him saying that it was a big blackout across the city. The entire building was dark, except for the people holding torchs.  
  
Adam ran up the stairs to his dorm and tried the lights even though he knew it wouldn't work. He took off his shoes and grabbed one of the torchs on his bedside table. He turned it on and changed into dry clothes.  
  
He took off his phone, it was at two percent now and he had ten new messages from Ronan, one being a picture of Ronan's crotch, a tent visible in his underwear.  
  
"Fuck" Adam murmured. He called Ronan's number. Ronan answered a second later.  
  
"Finally!" Ronan said, "Parrish plea-"  
  
"I don't have much time" Adam interrupted. "There's a thunderstorm and the entire campus lost power for some reason, it's really fucking weird this isn't supposed to happen but it did. The worst part is that I forgot my phone charger when I left this afternoon and my phone's at one percent now and I can't charge it because there's no power"  
  
"I hope you're fucking kidding me" Ronan said, when Adam said nothing he said "don't you have a portal charger? Every college student has one"  
  
"I don't! I'm saving for one remember?" Adam said, annoyed.  
  
"Okay whatever we still have time" Ronan said. "Get on with it"  
  
"My phone's literally at one percent now, not even you can come that fast, Ronan" Adam said, he was annoyed at the entire situation.  
  
"I've been ready for half an hour now I think I can" Ronan said.  
  
"Fuck I don't know, you don't have to wait for me I won't have power until tomorrow" Adam said.  
  
"I hate this" Ronan said. He added after a while. "You can think about me still, we don't need to talk"  
  
"I know" Adam said, he knew they didn't but he wanted to. "You can think about me as well"  
  
"That's wha-" said Ronan, but he was cut off by Adam's phone turning off.  
  
When his phone died, Adam sang a selection of Ronan's favorite curses. He then imagined Ronan still on his bed, he remembered the picture Ronan had just sent him and took off his clothes, taking the torch to the bathroom with him and turning on the shower.  
  
He was still annoyed, annoyed that it had been almost two months since he had last kissed and touched Ronan. Annoyed that he had failed to feel close to Ronan again. Fuck, he was annoyed that he didn't have an alarm to program tomorrow, he hoped his internal clock knew when he needed to wake up.  
  
He ignored his annoyance and thought about what Ronan was doing right now. He was probably thinking of him, like Adam told him to. He imagined Ronan laying on his bed, the same bed where they had discovered every inch of the other. He remembered the way Ronan's tattoo felt against his mouth, that feeling mixing with the one of being inside Ronan, and both feelings colliding inside Adam, making him see the stars.  
  
Adam imagined Ronan thinking the same. Ronan moaning his name. With that thought, he released over the bathroom floor, Ronan's name the only sound leaving his mouth

 

  
  
**4**.  
  
  
The fourth time it failed to happen, Ronan really thought they'll get to finish this time. They had accidentally fallen into a routine to plan around. He knew Adam was alone on fridays, so after the failed attempts from the past two weeks, Ronan made sure there was nothing on his part to interrupt them, he even took Opal over to the witches' house just in case. She loved it there anyway, and they loved her back.  
  
It was around ten when Ronan started to get restless. He tried to distract himself at first tidying the house, cleaning the dishes and doing laundry. He did all that in twenty minutes, it was only ten thirty when he finished. Adam would be home in half an hour if everything went according to the plan this time.  
  
Ronan took his time in the shower knowing it was still early, he dressed afterwards so he had something to answer with if Adam asked. He still didn't know how any of this worked, but still only knowing the basics, he definitely knew clothes were involved.  
  
He still had fifteen minutes until eleven when he finally let himself fall in the bed. He had a few messages but they were all from his friends' group chat. Gansey had sent a picture of Henry learning to dance tango in Argentina. He was dancing with a girl his hands were placed on her hips and he looked concentrated in the steps he had to follow. Blue was laughing in the back. Gansey's caption said that Henry had begged the girl to teach him some moves. Ronan smiled imagining that situation.  
  
He scrolled on Instagram for a while, it had been weeks since he last opened the app. He didn't really use the account but Blue had forced him to get one so he could see the pictures they posted on their trips. Since he only followed five people, his timeline was full of Ronan's friends and Matthew. He only liked one picture out of the thirty he saw. It was a moving selfie Adam took a week ago, he was rolling his eyes at the camara and his chin was resting on his hand. The caption read when you have three assigments due the same day. He was surprised to see the post had one hundred and ten likes, he made a mental note to actually use the app to like Adam's posts first. Or at least not be the like number one hundred and eleven.  
  
He closed the app and started to text Adam, he was probably about to get home.  
  
**i cant believe my boyfriend's famous**  
  
**[screenshot]**  
  
**why do u have so many likes**  
  
Adam's reply came five minutes later.  
  
_Do my eyes deceive me? Is Ronan Lynch on Instagram?_  
  
**i have to do something while i wait for your sorry ass to get home**  
  
_Well my sorry ass is home now._  
  
_And I'm all alone._  
  
**is ur phone charged?**  
  
_90%_  
  
**good**  
  
Adam was calling when Ronan pressed send. Ronan picked up as soon as he saw Adam's name pop up on the screen.  
  
"Hi" Adam said.  
  
"Figured you wouldn't want to talk to me since you're so famous now" Ronan said. He didn't know how else to start this conversation. Adam's voice was on flirting mode when he replied.  
  
"Well you were wrong, I'd do anything for my fans" Adam said. Ronan smirked into the phone even if no one could see him.  
  
"Anything, uh?" Ronan asked, it finally felt like they were getting somewhere tonight. "Like what?"  
  
"Whatever you want" Adam said, his voice lower and more serious than before. Ronan bit his lip and tried not to freak out too much.  
  
"Really? Anything special for your number one fan?" Ronan asked, hoping Adam didn't torture him too much about that after they finished.  
  
"Maybe" Adam said, drawing out the a. "I'll let you know whatever you want to know"  
  
"Well, right now you could tell me what you have on" Ronan said, trying to copy Adam's tone from before. It was such an overused line Ronan wanted to punch himself.  
  
"I'm only in my underwear right now" Adam said, his voice raspy against Ronan's ear. They only just started and he felt like his pants were going to explode from pressure. "But I'm under the covers 'cause 'm cold"  
  
Ronan almost lost it at the way Adam's accent slipped, he didn't know how to go from there but he was embarrassed to tell Adam he was ready to finish. It was worse when he heard Adam speaking again.  
  
"I wish you were here to warm me up" Adam said. Ronan started to unbutton his pants to release some pressure.  
  
"What would you like me to do if I was there?" Ronan asked.  
  
"I love it when you kiss my neck" Adam whispered. "Even more when you're using your tounge"  
  
"I love the noises you make when I use my tounge" Ronan said, he was just being sincere now. "What'd you like me to after that?  
  
"I'd like t-SHIT" Adam hissed and hung up, leaving Ronan with a boner and a hand halfway into his boxers. What the fuck had just happened?  
  
He tried calling Adam but he kept hanging up, he gave up after the third try. He was confused, was Adam embarrassed? Ronan thought it was going great so far but maybe he made Adam uncomfortable, he wanted to punch himself for the second time that night. He texted Adam to try to get an answer.  
  
**what happened?**  
  
**did i fuck up?**  
  
**shit**  
  
**adam ???**  
  
But Adam didn't answer after a half hour later, Ronan's boner long gone thanks to his worry.  
  
_My dumbass fucking roommate walked in_  
  
_I want to die_  
  
_Please kill me_  
  
**HAHAHAHaHAHA**  
  
_DON'T LAUGH MY HAND WAS ON MY DICK_  
  
_I TRIED TO ACT LIKE I WAS SLEEPING BUT I THINK HE DIDNT FELL FOR IT_  
  
_I HATE HIM_  
  
Ronan was laughing so hard he felt like he'll start crying soon, of course something like this would happen. He was glad it wasn't his fault.  
  
**fu ck**  
  
**i want to kill him**  
  
**but also shake his hand**  
  
_WHY?! HE'S AN ASSHOLE_  
  
**he made my night this is the funniest shit i read tonight**  
  
_Oh yeah it's so funny I hit my face with the phone while trying to hang up and act like I was asleep BUT HE HEARD ME CURSING_  
  
_WHO CURSES SLEEPING_  
  
**i probably do**  
  
**just be greatful you weren't naked yet**  
  
**why the fuck is he back so soon tho**  
  
_Fuck if I know he went straight to bed, I think he fought with her girlfriend or something_  
  
**great timing**  
  
**fucking asshole**  
  
**can i kick his ass when i see him**  
  
_Yes please_  
  
**i take ur word**  
  
**i thought it was my fault and my boner disappeared in the process**  
  
**hes the one to blame**  
  
_Why did you think it was your fault? You were great_  
  
**it was great**  
  
**it would've been better if we actually got to finish**  
  
_I know_  
  
_We'll do it next time_  
  
_If the world's on our side_  
  
They kept talking for a while, both finding it hard to believe that they couldn't do it yet again. They talked until Adam told him that he was he was going to sleep, still embarrassed. Ronan said goodnight and tried to get some sleep.  
  
It was useless, as he thought about Adam, he found the situation less and less funny, realising instead how much he missed him. He thought about the distance between them and how long it would take him to get where Adam was, when he drove Adam the first time, they travelled for eight hours but he could definitely make it in six.  
  
He knew Adam saved his weekends to revise and finish homework before it was due and he worked in the mornings. But he also knew that Adam missed him just as much as he did. Besides, they hadn't seen each other in two months, it was about time Ronan visited.  
  
With that thought in mind, he went to sleep.

 

 

**5.**

  
  
The fifth time it fail to happen, Ronan was the cause of it. Adam had made sure there was nothing that could potentionally interrupt them, he even asked his roommate to leave the dorm for the night.  
He followed the same routine from the previous weeks, he showered as soon as he got to his dorm and started to text Ronan. He thought he could add something else today, maybe by making it different it would finally work this time.  
  
He opened the camara app and posed for a selfie, he didn't put on a shirt when he left the shower and his hair was still wet, dripping a little on his chest. He took around ten photos and opted for the one that he thought Ronan would like the most and sent it. Ronan's reply came a second later, before Adam even thought about what he wanted to say.  
  
**fuck**  
  
**shit**  
  
**give me 5 im not ready yet**  
  
_What? You're always ready before I am :(_  
  
**i know but im outside**  
  
**i'll call u**  
  
Adam picked up a second later. Ronan seemed breathless and there was noise in the back. Why was he outside?  
  
"Hey" Ronan said, it almost sounded like he'd been running.  
  
"Where are you?" Adam said.  
  
"I'm walking inside" Ronan said, Adam found the noises in the back weird for the Barns.  
  
"You're not at the Barns, are you?" Adam said, he tried to hide his dissappointment but failed. He really didn't want this to fail again.  
  
"I'm not" Ronan said, and Adam could've sworn he was smiling. "Opal wanted to go to DC so I took her there"  
  
"Oh" Adam said, he wanted to be mad at Ronan for leaving to his brothers' house today of all days. But it was for Opal and he couldn't be mad at her even if he wanted to. "So we're not doing this tonight either?"  
  
"I don't think so" Ronan said, the noises had dissipated now. Adam was confused at Ronan's tone, he didn't sound as disappointed as Adam would've imagined. He was probably walking through a hall now judging by the echo in his voice. "But you look really fucking hot in that picture"  
  
"Ronan" Adam said, he was definitely getting annoyed now. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't available tonight? I told you I planned my day around this"  
  
"I am available" Ronan said. "I only said I didn't think we'd be doing the phone thing"  
  
"What?" Adam said, he was more confused now. Even more so when Ronan hung up on him. Even more so when there was a knock on his door. Adam got off the bed slowly, he put a shirt on in case it wasn't who he tought it was and opened the door.  
  
It definitely was who he thought. Ronan was standing outside his dorm, leaning one arm against the door frame, a duffle bag hanging on his shoulder. He was smirking at Adam.  
  
"You think you're so funny" Adam said, he didn't know why that was his first reaction. Ronan's smirk was replaced by a frown.  
  
"That's the first thing you're going to say to me after two months?" Ronan said. Adam reached for him when he found the ability to move again, he grabbed him by the pocket on his hoodie and closed the door. "For the record, I am funny"  
  
"How did you get here?" Adam said, he had so many questions.  
  
"I stole a car, punched a couple cops and ran here" Ronan said. Adam glared at him. "Through the front door, Einstein"  
  
"How did you find my room?" Adam asked. He didn't know why he was asking questions still.  
  
"Well, it's tiny for two people but at least you have a bathroom" Ronan said, "I'd said I find it pretty decent"  
  
"Ronan" Adam punched his arm lightly.  
  
"I fucking remembered Parrish, are we done with the questios?" Ronan said, he moved closer to Adam and whispered. "Will you take your shirt off again now?"  
  
Adam looked up at his eyes and couldn't help the smile forming on his face. Ronan was here with him. He moved closer to Ronan and pressed their foreheads together without breaking eye contact. He lifted his hands to Ronan's face.  
  
"You're here" Adam said, Ronan was smirking again.  
  
"I am" Ronan said and kissed him. Adam's response was enthusiastic, he placed all of his frustration from the past weeks into the kiss. He could feel Ronan doing the same.  
  
Adam couldn't remember a time when they kissed with this intensity, the only close one being their first kiss. Adam opened his mouth to Ronan, as if Ronan was offering the entire world with just a touch of his lips. And maybe he was.  
  
Adam didn't know when or who started to move. He just felt one of his legs lifting to wrap around Ronan's, and then Ronan was bending down to wrap it around his waist. Adam hooked both legs around Ronan and kissed him from a new angle, until he felt himself being guided towards the bed. Ronan let Adam fall to the bed gently, all without breaking their kiss. Adam wrapped his arms around Ronan's neck, aching to feel him close.  
  
They kissed like that for God knows how long, until one of them started to trust against the other unconsciously, or maybe it was both. Adam placed a hand on Ronan's chest and pushed him back to switch places. Ronan turned around and adjusted to fit on Adam's tiny bed, Adam moved so he was straddling Ronan. He reached for the collar of his shirt in his back and pull it off as fast as he could, he wanted to get back to Ronan as soon as possible. Ronan tried to help but ended up running his fingers through Adam's stomach, Adam smiled and bent down to kiss him again.  
  
Ronan broke their kiss to kiss down his neck, one of his hands was in Adam's nape and he used it to adjust Adam's head to his kisses. Adam found it hard to breath properly when he did that, especially when he sucked under his ear. He didn't want this to be over so soon so he reached for both his hands and pinned them beside Ronan's head.  
  
"I know what you're playing" Adam said, trying to hide his smile. Ronan feigned innocence by lifting his eyebrows.  
  
"Uh?" he said.  
  
"You don't kiss me like that when I'm on top of you" Adam reminded him, they'd had this conversation before.  
  
"Or what?" Ronan said, Adam wanted to kiss the grin off his face, so that's what he did. The or _we'll both end up finishing in a second like we did multiple times_ , goes without saying.  
  
Adam kissed him like he'd wanted to for the past two months, he didn't bother to hide the desperation in his kisses. Ronan didn't either.  
  
Soon they were naked against each other, moving against each other, panting against each other's mouths. Both fighting to share one last kiss, to feel connected in every possible way, but the moans leaving their mouths and their need for oxygen made it impossible.  
  
Ronan came first, hissing Adam's name one last time. Seeing him fall back flushed against the pillow, trying to catch his breath right under Adam's still moving body, was what took Adam over the edge. He was coming a second later.  
  
Once they stopped shaking and catched their breath, Ronan wrapped an arm around Adam's shoulders. He was still lying on top of Ronan, unable to move. Ronan started to rub circles against Adam's back, until Adam got up to clean himself up and pass Ronan a towel to do the same. When he was finished, Adam cuddled against Ronan's side, moved to pull up the covers and rested his head between Ronan's neck and the pillow. He moved Ronan's arm so it was wrapped around his waist. This was his favorite place on earth.  
  
"Okay, great" Ronan said, his voice was raspy like it always was after sex. "Are you done shoving me around for your benefit?"  
  
"Yep" Adam said, he smiled against Ronan's neck.  
  
"I can't believe you're using me like this" Ronan said, shaking his head. Adam reached over to kiss his cheek. He hugged him closer. "I'm not a heating pad you know"  
  
"You are" Adam said. "That, and a pillow"  
  
"Is that what you tell your friends?" Ronan said.  
  
"Yeah, I always say that I'm in a commited relationship with my heating pad" Adam said. Ronan snorted and pulled him closer. This right here was what he'd missed the most, this was the feeling he was looking for everytime he talked to Ronan. This blissful sleepy state, wrapped around his boyfriend. He had missed this so much he didn't realised how much until now.  
  
"I still can't believe you're here" Adam said, he was feeling Ronan's tattoo with the tip of his fingers.  
  
"I decided to come after your stupid roommate interrupted us last time" Ronan said. "I actually came here to punch him, seeing you is only a perk"  
  
"You're not punching him" Adam said, but he laughed anyway. Ronan grunted.  
  
"I'll fucking pee on his bed then" Ronan said. Adam pinched his ass cheek "Ouch! what the fuck?"  
  
"You deserved that" Adam said. "He's not even here stop worrying about him"  
  
"Ten bucks says he'll come through that door before you fall asleep" Ronan said. Adam yawned.  
  
"Okay, goodnight" Adam said, closing his eyes.  
  
"Don't fucking cheat" Ronan said. "I meant falling asleep naturally"  
  
"Well it's not my fault I'm naturally sleepy" Adam said. "You can leave the money on my wallet"  
  
" _You_ can leave the money on _my_ wallet" Ronan said, he moved so he was face to face with Adam and kissed him. Adam wasn't expecting it but he kissed back anyway.  
  
It took Adam around five minutes to realise what Ronan was doing, he pushed him away.  
  
"Who's cheating now?" Adam said. Ronan acted confused.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" he said, kissing down Adam's neck again. Adam squirmed out of his grip. Ronan groaned. "Let me fucking kiss you"  
  
"You're so romantic, Lynch" Adam said, he got out the bed and reached for his underwear. He put on Ronan's hoodie before leaving for the bathroom.  
  
When he got out Ronan was waiting to go himself, he kissed him on his way. Unlike Adam, he didn't put any clothes on. Adam was back on the bed when he heard the door opening, he thought it was just the bathroom door but both doors opened at the same time.  
  
Joey, Adam's roommate, was met with a full view of Ronan's ass.  
  
"Shit! Sorry!" he screamed, he covered his eyes and turned around. "Fuck sorry I forgot! Sorry!"  
  
Ronan was still standing in the middle of the room, he was smirking at Adam, with no intention of getting dressed. "You owe me ten bucks"  
  
Adam jumped out of the bed and covered Ronan with his body. He handed him his underwear. He was more embarrassed than last time. He was also mad at his roommate.  
  
"Joey what the fuck?" Adam said loudly. He still was covering his eyes and had his back to them. "I thought I asked you to leave tonight"  
  
"I thought you'd be calling your boyfriend I didn't know you'd bring someone else!" he said, Adam was glad he sounded more embarrassed than Adam felt. Adam looked back at Ronan and smiled when he found him scowling at the other boy, even if he couldn't see him. Ronan put on his underwear.  
  
"I am his boyfriend, dumbass" Ronan said and went back to the bed.  
  
"You can turn around" Adam said after a sigh. He sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
"That's the farmer?" Joey said, his eyes were still wide, he looked like he had just seen a ghost. Adam nodded. "Fuck, sorry. I'm an idiot. I'll leave"  
  
It was Ronan's time to nod.  
  
"You can stay, we were getting ready to sleep anyway" Adam said, ignoring Ronan's foot kicking him lightly.  
  
"No, it's okay. I'll stay somewhere else" Joey said, "I already interrupted you once, sorry"  
  
Adam felt his cheeks burning as Joey left, murmuring about what a bad roommate he was. Ronan burst out laughing. Adam covered his face with both hands. Of course he'd known what Adam was doing last time. Ronan's laugh was getting louder and more annoying with every second. Adam moved to lay down with him. He slaped at Ronan's leg to make him move.  
  
"Stop it" Adam said when he was under the covers again. "I'm the one who has to see him and live with him everyday, it's not funny"  
  
"But it was my ass he saw" Ronan said, he was only laughing a little now. Adam snorted.  
  
"I guarantee you It's not that impressive" Adam said, he cuddled to Ronan's side again.  
  
"You love my ass" Ronan said smug. Adam rolled his eyes but didn't deny it. He did. Ronan wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek before getting ready to sleep.  
  
Adam watched him as he closed his eyes, his eyelashes delicatedly brushing against his sharp cheekbones. He reached for his cheek and followed the outline of his jaw. Ronan moved to press a small kiss on Adam's fingers. Adam was so in love with him it was overwhelming sometimes. He moved to his eyebrows next, following the outlines with the tip of his finger. When he was finished there, he used his thumb and forefinger to tug lightly at his eyelashes, just to get a reaction from him. He opened one eye and playfully glared at Adam. Adam laughed.  
  
"What are you doing, weirdo?" Ronan said in a sleepy tone, smiling. Adam imagined that he was probably tired after driving for hours, he didn't know how else to show him how happy he was that he was here, so he opted for peppering small kisses on his cheek.  
  
"You have cute eyelashes" Adam said against his cheek. He let go of Ronan's face afterwards, choosing to hug him closer. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, if you persuade me, I'll accept the money you owe me in kisses, or a blowjob. I'll let you decide"  
  
Adam laughed.  
  
"None of those, first of all you are a cheater" Adam said, Ronan glared. "And second of all, I was planning on giving it to you in brunch form tomorrow"  
  
"Not as good as a blowjob, but I'll take it" Ronan said, they both knew he was getting the other options anyway. He still couldn't believe Ronan was here.  
  
"How long are you staying?" Adam asked, after a while. Ronan had been caressing Adam's face with the back of his finger now. He was getting sleepy again, but he didn't want to sleep when being awake felt this good. Joey's incident was already forgotten, buried in the back of his brain. He'll deal with the embarrassment later.  
  
"For the weekend" Ronan whispered. Adam was expecting that but he couldn't help feeling disappointed after Ronan said it. He didn't want him to leave so soon, he expressed this pouting at him. Ronan pecked his lips before resting his forehead on Adam's. "I love you"  
  
"I love you too" Adam whispered. He felt his eyes heavy already, and Ronan rubbing circles on his back made it impossible to stay awake.  
  
He fell asleep thinking about about Denise, and how right she was about reunion sex.  
  
He couldn't wait to test more theories with Ronan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**+1**  
  
  
  
  
When it finally happened, Ronan was back at the Barns. The weekend Ronan stayed with Adam turned out to be way longer than he originally intended, ending on wednesday morning. He'd told his brothers he was staying longer than planned and Matthew told him not to worry and that he was so excited to spend more time with Opal.  
  
That was two weeks ago.  
  
It happened on a thursday night, and maybe that's why Ronan didn't realise it was going to happen at first.  
  
He had just put Opal to bed. That meaning that Opal had ran to bed and fallen asleep in the same clothes she wore all day. Usually when that happened Ronan would tell her to go shower before even touching the bed, but tonight he was so tired he let it slide. All he wanted to do was take a shower himself and talk to Adam.  
  
Apparently those were Adam's plans as well, because he had three new messages from him as soon as he grabbed his phone. He dropped himself on the bed to read them.  
  
_Hey_  
  
_What do you think about this shirt?_  
  
_[Image attached]_  
  
Since Ronan started to actually use his phone, all he wanted to do was save all of Adam's pictures into one album and look at them when he missed him. He would if he wasn't so ebarrassed even thinking about it. Right now though, he wanted to make an album only for this picture, maybe use it as his lockscreen or print it.  
  
Adam was wearing a plain black shirt, and he looked so good in it Ronan felt his cheeks burning. He was laying on the bed, holding his phone in an angle that made Ronan feel like he was hovering on top of him. The most mesmerising part of the picture was the way Adam was smirking into his hand, the tip of his thumb caught between his teeth; or the way his shirt was riding up on the side, letting his belly buttom and v-line exposed.  
  
It wasn't until he recieved a new message from Adam that he realised he had been starting at the picture for six minutes.  
  
_Ronan?_  
  
**hey**  
  
**sorry i was in the shower**  
  
_Yeah? Were you thinking of me?_  
  
**yeah i was about to call you**  
  
**its a good shirt**  
  
**is it new?**  
  
_Yeah, you said you'd like to see me wear black sometime so I bought it._  
  
_What were you thinking about in the shower?_  
  
Ronan could feel himself typing and reading, but all he could think about was the picture and how fucking hot Adam looked in that shirt. It made it even better thinking about Adam buying it after Ronan's suggestion. He buried that thought for another time because right now Adam was trying to have a normal conversation with him, it wasn't fair to be thinking about ripping the shirt off of him. So, he tried to concentrate and continued with the conversation.  
  
**nothing really, just all the shit i gotta do tomorrow**  
  
**the cow i told u about is about to give birth and its fucking hard to take care of her**  
  
**opal finds it hilarious**  
  
_Oh yeah I remember. You must be so tired._  
  
**yeah i want it to be over already**  
  
_I wish I was there to take care of you_.  
  
**me too i fucking miss u**

  
_What'd you like me to do to you if I was there_?  
  
Ronan just showered but he felt like he needed another one, much colder this time. Was Adam intentionally texting him shit with double meaning or was it Ronan's imagination? He thought it was probably the latter, since it was a thursday night and Adam wasn't alone in his dorm. Besides, they always planned this kind of stuff. They hadn't tried to have phone sex again after Ronan came back, since both agreed they'd had enough sex to last them a couple weeks, and they should give it a rest after failing so many times. But maybe Adam didn't agree after all. Ronan buried those thoughts again, he was probably imagining it.  
  
**idk id be happy cuddling**  
  
_You sure? Nothing more would make you feel good?_  
  
**kiss u :(**  
  
**maybe a massage**  
  
_Anywhere specific where you'd like that massage?_  
  
_You know how good I am with my hands._  
  
**stop i miss ur hands the most**  
  
**and my feet are killing me tbh a massage would be nice**  
  
_Jesus I'm trying to sext here, you fucking dumbass work with me._  
  
_!!!!_  
  
**what???**  
  
**why didnt u say something**  
  
_I was trying to be smooth you idiot_.  
  
Ronan had no other choice but to agree with Adam. He couldn't believe he was trying to make his boner disappear while Adam was trying to encourage it. He was in the middle of cursing himself when Adam called him.  
  
"Fuck" Ronan said as a way of greeting.  
  
"You are an idiot" Adam said between laughs. Ronan deserved that.  
  
"Fuck you asshole, you suck at this too" Ronan said.  
  
"I suck? I was hitting you with my best lines here, anyone would've realised I was sexting" Adam said, still laughing. "I thought you'd be the first one but apparently you're too innocent"  
  
"Will you stop laughing at me?" Ronan said, even though he could drunk on that laugh.  
  
"What happened to your feet?" Adam said.  
  
"Farming all day would do that to you" Ronan said shrugging it off.  
  
"I thought you were playing along when you said you were tired" Adam said, guilt filling his tone.  
  
"Nah, I'm not that tired. It was a long day, that's all" Ronan said. He didn't want Adam to feel guilty so he started to tease him. "When did you get all hot an bothered? I thought your roommate was there and you only wanted a nice chat with your boyfriend before going to sleep"  
  
"Oh yeah, because talking about your feet is so nice" Adam said.  
  
"You know, I really want that massage now" Ronan said. "Thanks for nothing"  
  
"Stop being a baby" Adam said, amused. "Joey's staying at his girlfriend's dorm tonight."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ronan asked after snorting. It was hard to trust the guy after past experiences.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure Ronan" Adam exasperated. "He even told me I had the room to myself tonight and whinked at me"  
  
Ronan laughed. Adam sighed loudly into the phone.  
  
"Yeah laugh all you want, asshole" Adam said, he was laughing with him now. "I bet he still has nightmares about your ass. He even knocks everytime before entering now"  
  
"See, my ass is capable of achieving the impossible" Ronan said.  
  
"Mmh true, it even made me like you" Adam said.  
  
"Hey!" Ronan said. Adam laughed.  
  
"I'm joking" Adam said. "Kind of"  
  
"Kind of?" Ronan gasped. "I always knew you only wanted me for my ass"  
  
"That's not true" Adam said. "Your dick is decent, too"  
  
"Well my dick thanks you" Ronan said. He knew Adam was joking but there was a reason he texted Ronan tonight, and apparently it wasn't just to talk. "And it's been pretty damn hard since you sent that picture"  
  
"So you did like it?" Adam said after a few seconds, his voice lower than before.  
  
"I did" Ronan said, imitating Adam's tone. "You look hot as fuck in black"  
  
"I bought the shirt thinking about you" Adam said. "I know how much you like it when I wear your clothes"  
  
Ronan loved it when Adam wore his clothes, it wasn't in a particular sexual way, but Adam's tone now made his dick twitch inside his underwear.  
  
"I do" Ronan said, voice just as low. "But I like it better when I'm taking them off of you"  
  
"Is that what you want me to do now?" Adam asked. Ronan bit his lip.  
  
"Yes" Ronan said.  
  
Ronan heard a few sounds at Adam'd end, and he imagined Adam taking his shirt off. He felt his dick hardening even more against his leg.  
  
"What would you do once you take it off?" Adam said, Ronan could feel him trying to control his breathing but it was obvious he had been waiting for Ronan for a while now. Ronan didn't bother trying to control his.  
  
"First I would kiss every freckle on your face" Ronan said in almost a whisper. "Then I'd start to kiss down your neck and kiss at the spot behind your ear that makes you say my name"  
  
"Ronan" Adam whispered. Ronan had no idea what he was doing. It felt as awkward as all the other times they started the act, but it seemed that maybe this time they'll finally get to know its ending. He was only listing most of the things he thought about when he missed Adam and couldn't sleep. Meaning he thought about it almost everyday.  
  
Adam seemed to love it, so he continued.  
  
"Then I'd ask you to close your eyes, and I'd slowly leave kisses down you chest" Ronan whispered. "Adam?"  
  
"Yeah?" Adam replied. He was breathing hard now, not bothering to hide it anymore.  
  
"If I was there, I'd be kissing on your stomach" Ronan couldn't contain himself anymore, and Adam's voice only encouraged him. He slided a hand down his stomach, and grabbed himself through his underwear. He gasped. "And I'd only stop to take off the rest of your clothes"  
  
"Fuck, Ronan" Adam said, voice strangled. He heard a few noises on Adam's end that indicated he was following what Ronan said. Ronan's hand moved to pull down his own boxers.  
  
"Ronan?" Adam gasped.Ronan suspected he cheated at some point and started without him.  
  
"Yeah?" Ronan replied.  
  
"Tell me what you're wearing?" Adam said, and Ronan was sure he could come with only the sound of his voice.  
  
"I just took off my boxers" Ronan said. He couldn't help it anymore and he started to stroke himself slowly.  
  
"Fuck, okay" Adam said, breathing hard. Ronan imagined Adam touching himself and started stroking faster "wh-what are you thinking about?"  
  
"I'm, fu-uh-ck- I'm thinking about how much I want to-oh" Ronan interrupted himself after he stroke too fast. Adam was doing the same judging by the sounds he was making "how I want to replace what your hand is doing with my mouth"  
  
"Ronan" Adam moaned, his breathing turning desperate, as if Ronan's name was his only source of oxygen.  
  
"Fuck Ah-Adam" Ronan said, he closed his eyes and imagined Adam's moans were happening right next to him. He answered with moans of his own until he was coming on his hand, accidentally dropping his phone in the process.  
  
"Ronan?" Adam asked, breathless, "are you there?"  
  
"Yeah, I dropped my phone" Ronan said, just as breathless. "fuck, that was... something"  
  
"A good something" Adam said, Ronan could almost hear the smile on his face, it was enough to almost make him come again.  
  
"A fucking great something" Ronan said. He waited until both of them catched his breath. Then, because he couldn't help it, he lowered his voice and said "but I miss you more than ever now"  
  
"I know, I miss you too" Adam said. "Cuddling afterwards is my favorite part"  
  
"Yeah you'll need a new heating pad" Ronan said.  
  
"No other one would compare" Adam said softly.  
  
"You're a sap" Ronan replied, but he was swooning on the inside.  
  
"You're the one who just said he missed me" Adam said. "I just said that to make you feel better"  
  
"Ouch" Ronan said, Adam laughed. He talked again after a while.  
  
"How on earth are you so good at phone sex?" Adam said.  
  
"I don't know, it just came naturally to me" Ronan said.  
  
"Seriously? I'm the one who has to look up tips for sexting for you to not know what the hell I'm talking about" Adam said. "And then when I call, you do that"  
  
"I guess we finally found something you're not better at, uh?" Ronan said, biting his lip to prevent from laughing. He did anyway when Adam huffed.  
  
"Shut the fuck up I was great, you're the problem here for being so oblivious" Adam said. Ronan laughed harder. "If you keep laughing I'm never doing this again"  
  
"Shit, okay I'll stop" Ronan said, still laughing but trying not to.  
  
"I hate you" Adam said.  
  
"Yeah, sure" Ronan said.  
  
"I'm so gross, I'll call you in ten" Adam said.  
  
"Okay" Ronan said. He should go clean himself up too. "Adam?"  
  
"Yeah?" Adam said.  
  
"If I was there I'd tell you I love you" Ronan said, because that was his favorite part of sex, and he knew it would make Adam blush.  
  
"And if I was there I'd tell you to stop being so cheesy" Adam said, but Ronan knew he was smiling. "I love you too"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> good grammar? other characters? adams college or major? idk her
> 
> I hope you liked it! Please let me know if you did! <3 <3


End file.
